1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems and test methods, and particularly to a test system and method for testing functions of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices are tested through manually and repeatedly operating input devices, such as mice and keyboards. However, manually repeating operations is time consuming, and may produce imprecise test results.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a test system and a test method that can overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.